


A Misplaced Remote

by clarkoholic



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkoholic/pseuds/clarkoholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking in on Lex without knocking can produce interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misplaced Remote

"Jesus!" Lex scrambled from his seat, zipping his pants as discreetly as he could. "What the hell, Clark? Your mother didn't teach you to knock?" He panted, turning around, searching for the remote.

"Sorry," a flush crept across his cheeks. "Dominic said you were working here instead of your office and that you wouldn't mind if I came up."

"Dominic?" he tossed the pillows off the couch. Where did he put that damned remote? "That bastard."

Clark shuffled his feet, "I'm sorry, Lex. I should have knocked."

"You think?" Lex said, frustrated. He ran his hands through the cracks of the cushions then squatted and snaked his arm under the sofa, finding nothing more than dust bunnies. When he stood, Clark had such remorse on his beautiful face that he couldn't stay irritated. "Sorry, Clark. I just… didn't expect anyone to-" A loud moan from the television froze Lex. His eyes went wide and he raced to the T.V. before Clark could step further into the room.

"What are you watching?"

Lex ran his hands over the flat screen, pushing anything that might be a button. Why did these high tech television manufacturers insist on hiding everything? Clark came around the corner just as Lex found the hidden power button on the side. "Nothing," he stood in front of the screen to block any images Clark might have seen.

Clark looked at him suspiciously, "Nothing?"

"Just a show. Listen, Clark I'm pretty busy," he walked past him and let out the breath he was holding. "Was there something you needed?" he said coolly.

Clark looked at Lex then to the television and back again. He was not convinced. When he walked in, Lex zipped his pants and his shirt wasn't tucked. He couldn't find the remote, which meant it was _not_ the remote he was holding. Clark's eyes went wide, "Oh!" and his face reddened. "You were watching _porn_," he whispered the word, as if his mother could hear him say it.

Lex laughed, "Noo… I wasn't."

"Yes you were. I heard it."

"Oh that?" He did not give up so easily, "That was just a commercial for…" Okay maybe he did give up easily when he knew he'd been caught red handed, literally in this case. He sighed in defeat, "Alright, I give up," and threw his hands up, "Yes, I was watching _porn_." He mocked the way Clark said it.

Clark laughed quietly before the realization hit him. He just walked in on Lex. "God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… I didn't…" he stumbled over the words, unsure of what to say in a situation like this. "Um… I'll just go."

"No Clark, wait," Lex followed after him. "Don't leave."

"I think I should," he stopped at the door. "I'll just call you later."

"Please stay. I'm not embarrassed, just surprised, that's all."

"Lex, I walked in on you… you know," he waved his hand casually, but not in _that_ motion, "to porn and you're not embarrassed?"

"Well, maybe a little," he smiled. "But it's not like I'm the first guy to do it."

He faked a 'knowing' smile, "Right. I know… I just, well I'd be embarrassed if someone walked-" he stopped as Lex stepped closer with a curious expression. "What?"

"You haven't, have you?"

"Haven't what?"

He stepped even closer, examining him, "You've never watched porn." It wasn't a question.

Clark snorted, "Of course I have. I watch it all the time."

"No you haven't. I can tell."

"What do you mean you can tell?"

"So you admit it."

"I didn't admit anything. I mean… there's nothing to admit. I've watched porn before, Lex."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Every step Lex took toward him, Clark took one back. He was cornered and Lex was going to grill him until he confessed. "Speak for yourself. I'm sixteen and probably the only guy in school who hasn't."

Having his answer, Lex stepped back to ease the pressure he put on Clark. "Do me a favor and feed my curiosity. Why haven't you?"

Clark sighed, leaning on the arm of the couch. "It's not like I don't want to. Pete and I found some of his brothers once but never got the chance to watch it. I guess I kind of forgot about it and I can't just go rent it and watch at home."

"That's understandable."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Clark, you shouldn't be ashamed that you've never watched porn."

"I know, but you know how guys are. I'd never hear the end of it."

The proverbial light bulb switched on and the corner of Lex's mouth curled up, "You know… you could watch it here?"

"Here?" There was something about Lex's grin that unsettled him, but not necessarily in a bad way. "I don't think so. That would be… weird."

"It's no different than watching with Pete." He advanced forward again, "You've already seen that I have it and no one will interrupt. I'll lock the door this time."

Clark gave an uneasy chuckle, "Um, I don't know, Lex."

"What are you so unsure of? Its just porn."

It wasn't the porn part that concerned Clark; it was Lex and that smirk that wouldn't leave his face. He supposed it wouldn't be that weird. No weirder than walking in on Lex canoodling with himself. He let out a breath, "Okay."

***

Clark shifted in his seat while Lex set up the DVD using the controls on the player. His insides trembled with a nervous excitement. He never imagined his first porn 'experience' would be like this, watching with Lex, in his bedroom.

The video started and Lex sat at the other end of the couch. Clark glanced at him but quickly looked away. Lex's grin was wide and it made the room temperature rise ten degrees, or was that Clark's body heat? He shifted again, suddenly wishing he hadn't worn so many layers.

A moan, much like the one heard earlier, tore Clark's gaze from his hands to the screen. "Whoa," he said, immediately standing and walking away.

Lex quickly followed him, concerned, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Lex, those are… guys!" he pointed to the screen.

He laughed, "Yeah. So?"

"_So?_ So I'm not gay!"

"Calm down," Lex was amused; sometimes Clark could be so dramatic. "Neither am I."

"Says the man watching gay porn."

He should have expected a reaction like that from Clark; he was going to have to play this right. "Look Clark, watching it doesn't mean you're gay and won't make you gay either. It's just a preference."

"I didn't mean that. I just… it's… I don't know."

"I understand how you feel, I really do." He put a hand on Clark's arm, "But men can be as sensual as women, sometimes more." Gently, he led Clark back to the couch, "Give it a try and if you still don't like it, I'll put something else in. Deal?"

Clark studied him, "You're serious, aren't you?"

"You think I'm trying to pull a practical joke on you?"

"No. I don't know. I guess I'm just surprised; I really wasn't expecting that."

"Well, if you prefer, I can dig up a copy of twisted cheerleader tryouts," he smiled and thankfully, so did Clark.

"Okay. I'll try it."

Victory. Lex was good and he knew it. If anyone ever needed to convince their sixteen-year-old, virgin friend to watch gay porn with them, all they needed was to call Lex. Clark was putty in his hands. "Good. And remember we can stop at any time if you get uncomfortable." Clark nodded and sat down. "Would you like a soda or water before we start it?"

"Sure, water would be good."

Lex got up and poured a glass from the pitcher. The day was turning out to be better than he could have imagined. He just hoped Clark wouldn't get freaked again and would actually enjoy himself.

"Thanks," Clark took the glass and Lex sat beside him, a little closer than before.

They turned their attention to the screen, where two men were kissing passionately, running their hands over the others body. Groping, licking, biting, grinding and moaning. Clark shifted as the blond, Marcus, slipped his hand between them and began pumping Brock's cock. Clark swallowed hard and Brock moaned.

Lex noticed Clark pull at his sweater and the deep flush over his face and neck. He was gripping the glass of water for dear life and kept shifting positions. Clark was more erotic than the porn. He reeked of innocence and virtue but there he sat, with an odd look of pleasure and surprise on his face. Lex could see his struggle to find a certain composure. The way he kept rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. How he scrunched his nose at the screen. The way he scooted on the couch to hide his growing erection. It was enough for Lex to have to change positions himself and force his eyes to the screen. The last thing he needed was to be caught eyeing his best friends crotch.

"It's not so bad is it?"

"No," his voice cracked as he spoke and he grunted to clear his throat. "No it's not."

Lex inwardly smiled; red faced and sweaty, he was still the most beautiful thing Lex had ever seen.

Brock rolled on top of Marcus and took his cock in his mouth. Marcus spread his legs to give access and Brock's hand gently squeezed his balls then caressed the area surrounding his hole. Marcus groaned and thrusts upwards, causing his partner to take him deeper.

Clark noticeably gulped and shifted again.

Lex turned his head in the direction opposite Clark, to smile. God, Clark was so hot.

Clark took a drink to cool down and Brock put two fingers in Marcus and sucked harder. Marcus screamed his lovers name and his body jerked. Clark took another drink. Brock pulled back as Marcus came then he bent down and began licking the mess from his stomach. Clark choked on the water and spat it out as his grip on the glass released, spilling on his lap. He jumped up, knocking the glass to the floor, "Shit!" he shouted, "Uh… I mean crap." He brushed his jeans then looked up at Lex, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Lex laughed, "I'll get a towel."

He went to retrieve one from his bathroom and while walking back he saw that not only were the front of Clark's pants soaked but his exceptionally large erection was showing. Lex cleared his throat and forced his eyes upward as he got closer. He moved forward with the towel held out just as Clark stepped toward him, inadvertently ramming the towel (and Lex's hand) into his crotch.

Lex's hand lingered against Clark's firmness and their wide eyes locked before they both jumped back. "God, Clark… I'm so sorry," mortified, Lex bent down to pick up the towel. Great. There was no way Clark wasn't completely freaked out now. But to his surprise, as he stood up, Clark wasn't shrinking away from him, the groper. He looked shocked but there was something else in his eyes.

Clark shut his mouth and gulped. Lex's soft touch ignited a desire he never expected. He felt like his blood was boiling but not in the bad meteor rock way. God, he was so hot. His eyes traveled down Lex and stopped on the hard form protruding from his pants. His head clouded with his new desire and all he could think about was feeling Lex.

Lex stepped closer and leaned in but then hesitated, searching Clark's eyes for disapproval. Heat was radiating off Clark like cement on a hot day. The suddenly, Clark grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. It was tight lipped and hard and lasted only a moment. Clark let go of his arms and they stood starting at one another in surprise.

Lex's surprise quickly vanished as he practically lunged at Clark. He tangled his fingers in his soft hair and explored his mouth with his tongue. Clark wrapped his arms around him, pulling their bodies together. Tenderness was thrown to the wind in a fury of heated passion.

His strength forgotten, Clark ripped Lex's shirt open sending the buttons across the room. He wanted to touch Lex, to feel his skin against his, to taste him.

Lex broke from the kiss, gasping for breath. He looked Clark in the eyes, "C-Clark are you… sure you want this?"

"No… I'm not," he panted. "This heat just… built up and then you touched me." He kissed him again and spoke in breaks, "Please… I need you to - I don't… please-" His mind was a jumbled mess. He had no clue what he was doing; he just knew he needed Lex to cool his heat. He slid his hands over Lex's chest, feeling every inch of him and kissed him fervently.

Deciding he didn't want to be the cause of Clark's combustion, Lex threw caution out the window. He pulled up on Clark's sweater, desperate to feel him in the same way. They broke apart long enough to divest one another of their concealing shirts. Lex grinned at the beautifully sculpted chest before him, lust gleaming from his eyes, then devoured him in another deep, wet kiss.

Lex trailed kisses down Clark's neck and onto his chest, caressing where he knew would please. "Lex," Clark gasped and pulled at Lex's pants, sliding his hand under the waste line. Lex groaned into Clark's neck as fingers brushed against his cock. One fumbling hand unzipped his pants while the other teased with short, light touches. He found Clark's mouth again and lost himself in its warmth. Running his hands over Clark's fiery chest, he found and tweaked his nipples, making Clark shudder underneath him and groan in his mouth.

They stumbled back and fell onto the couch before their knees gave. Lex straddled Clark below the waist and began unbuckling his belt. "I've wanted to touch you for so long." He pulled Clark's penis from his pants with hunger in his eyes.

"God!" Clark nearly shouted. Actual human touch was a thousand times better than he had ever imagined. Lex gently fingered his soft skin before wrapping his hand completely around him. Shockwaves of pleasure he didn't know existed pulsed through Clark; he felt like he was on fire. Sweat beaded and rolled off his forehead while small trails glided down his chest.

Lex slid down to his knees between Clark's and yanked Clark's pants down further. He bent over and started licking the sweat from Clark's abdomen, planting kisses along the way. He ran his tongue down the patch of hair under his belly button; they didn't call it a happy trail for nothing. He veered around Clark's rock hard erection, effectively achieving the groan he wanted from Clark. Finally pleased with his teasing abilities, he worked his way back and snaked his tongue over Clark in one long, slow lick.

Clark's moan was cut off into a strangled gasp as Lex swallowed him. Hot and wet, soft yet firm, Lex's tongue caressed against him and his lips hugged tightly. If he didn't know better, Clark would have thought he was exposed to meteor rock at that very moment. Scorching heat inside him, sweating profusely, unable to breathe, unable to control anything. He closed his eyes tight and tried to focus on breathing; it was harder than it looked. Apparently, the 'focus' switch in his brain didn't like working while being blown by a billionaire, or anyone for that matter. He gripped the sofa cushions harder as every muscle tightened. "Oh… God!" he shouted it that time. Fingers wrapped around the base and pumped in unison with the hot lips, sending Clark over the edge. His body shook and he groaned a flurry of gibberish while Lex drank all of him.

Lex sat back on his haunches, licking his lips and watched Clark. His eyes danced under their lids and his chest heaved, sending more trails of sweat for him to lick. So he did.

Clark opened his eyes when he felt Lex using his tongue yet again. "You are skilled in the art of tongue, you know that?"

"Is that so?" He mumbled against Clark's chest, placing himself on top of him to continue his licking and kissing.

"Among other things." Lex laughed into Clark's neck then sat up to kiss him again. Clark soon remembered Lex was still hard, by simply feeling it, "Lex… do you want me to-"

"Shh," he cut him off with a kiss, "Just kiss me." He pressed his body into Clark's, grinding slowly. Clark wrapped his arms around him and began moving with him. After a minute, Clark felt himself growing hard again. He moved his arms up and wrapped them over Lex's shoulders, thrusting his hips against him.

Lex rode in unison with Clark, his grinding becoming harder and faster, along with his breathing. Finally, he came hard, shooting hot seed across their stomachs and shouting obscenities, and then he collapsed onto Clark. He felt Clark's hands caressing his back and long warm breaths against his head. He caught his breath and sat up, grinning at Clark, who smiled shyly back. How Clark could look shy after what they had just done was beyond Lex. It was things like that that made him Clark and Lex welcomed it. He pushed up and rolled off Clark to lazily slouch beside him. They were each a mess; smeared with come and sweat.

"So did I cool you off?" Lex smiled and Clark laughed.

"Yes, thank you."

"You are welcome. It was my pleasure." They laughed again. "And I take it you weren't uncomfortable with the porn?"

"Apparently not," he smiled and looked at the screen, now rolling credits. He shifted his back against the cushion; something was poking him.

Lex followed his gaze and sighed, "I need to buy a new remote." The last thing he wanted to do right then was get up.

Clark shifted again then stuck his hand behind the cushion and pulled the object out. "No need," he smiled, holding the remote out to Lex.

Lex glared at it, "How did I miss that?" he took it and turned off the T.V.

"I'm glad you missed it."

"Yeah?" he looked at Clark, a little surprised. He had partially expected Clark to immediately regret and flee, then never to speak to him again.

"Yeah," there was that shy smile again.

Lex held the remote up, looking at it. "Perhaps I should misplace the remote more often." He shoved it under the cushion beside him.

The End.


End file.
